


Honesty is Difficult

by StardustAce



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexuality, Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: Ram and Mek run into each other and have a conversation about the spectrum of asexuality.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Ram was at a coffee shop near the Engineering Faculties, studying for his next exam. That is when he saw Mek. The two of them had met before, but he noticed something else this time. Mek had a pin on his bag that intrigued him. It was the asexual flag.

 _Wait. Mek is asexual?_ He had no idea. The two of them had never talked much.

Normally, this kind of occurrence didn’t affect him, but this was a topic that had been on Ram’s mind lately. He had just moved in with King and their relationship was developing quickly. For years, he had identified as asexual. Now, with King, he was beginning to feel differently, and it made him uneasy. Maybe Mek would know some things about asexuality that he didn’t.

~

“You’re Mek, right?”

“That’s me,” he said, standing up to greet Ram. “And you’re Duen’s friend, the professional boxer."

“Yeah. Ram." Ram nodded his head towards the other chair at Mek’s table, inquiring as to whether he could join him.

“Go ahead."

He took a seat, and then asked, “Your pin represents asexuality, right?”

“It does,” Mek acknowledged as he sat back down, “It’s actually the pattern of the asexual flag."

“I take it that you’re asexual."

“I am."

“I think that I am. I’m not sure,” Ram murmured.

Mek nodded in understanding, “Do you want to talk about it? I’d be happy to answer any of your questions."

Ram looked down, then quietly said, “There’s a guy that I like. We recently moved in together and…”

“Is this guy pressuring you?” Mek asked, concern flashing across his face.

“No, nothing like that,” Ram stopped to collect his thoughts, “I’ve always been sure that I was asexual, but when I’m with this guy… I feel differently. It scares me."

“Asexuality is a spectrum, so it is possible for you to have feelings for this guy and still identify as part of the asexual community. Maybe you could be demisexual?”

Ram stared blankly at him, confused.

“Demisexuality is a term that people under the “asexual umbrella” may use to identify themselves if they sometimes feel sexual attraction towards people whom they have formed a close bond with. Maybe you are feeling this way now that you are close with this guy."

Ram considered this, cautious about having a new label.

“Hey” Mek said reassuringly. “People change over time and learn new things about themselves. It’s okay to modify your label if you want to."

Ram wasn’t sure about this. He did accept himself and he was comfortable with being asexual, but this was a whole new label to get used to. It felt a bit constricting.

“Can I ask… Is this about King?”

Ram shifted his gaze, looking at the plants out the window.

Mek smiled softly, “King was there for me when I was questioning my sexuality, and he was always encouraging. Believe me, he will be supportive if and when you decide to tell him."

“But how would I tell him?” He blurted out.

“I’ll admit, it is a challenging conversation to have. When I first told my boyfriend that I was ace, I was terrified. But people can surprise you. We ended up finding things that worked for us,” Mek gave him a genuine smile. “Honestly, King is a huge softy. If you want to cuddle with him for the rest of your lives, he would totally be cool with that. And, if you are curious or want to experiment with some new things, he’d be totally cool with that too."

Even with all of the encouragement he was receiving from Mek, Ram couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. He didn’t want to ruin what he had with King, but he also wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“Hey. King’s a great guy, and he definitely likes you a lot. Just be honest with him. It’ll all work out, I promise."

~

Honesty, in this case, was a hard thing to figure out. Ram didn’t understand his feelings at the moment. How could he be honest with King if even he didn’t really know what he wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

Ram woke up early. He couldn’t sleep. Mek was right; he had to talk to King but couldn’t find the words to do it. He decided that he would make breakfast for the two of them and hopefully he would think of something before King woke up.

~

“Morning,” King says, groggily, shuffling into the kitchen.

Ram looked over and smiled at him. “I made breakfast."

“Mmm,” he hummed, walking over to hug Ram from behind.

“You’re never up this early. Something’s on your mind."

Ram glanced down at the fried eggs, still in the pan. He was definitely nervous. “What would you do,” he began, “If you were confused about your feelings for someone? If you loved someone but had never felt a certain way before, and you didn’t know what to do?”

King gasped dramatically. “You love me!?”

Ram turned around and gave him a look. “That’s what you got from that?” he said dryly.

King snorted, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What is it that you’re confused about?”

“…I’ve never been interested in anyone in the way that I am interested in you. I always thought that I was asexual, but now I feel… different. It’s scaring me."

King gently placed a hand on Ram’s shoulder. “It’s okay to feel things. And it’s okay to be scared. You know that I’d never to anything to hurt you, right?” Ram gave a small nod and King started to lightly rub his shoulder. “We are all always learning about ourselves. That’s part of life. We change, and that’s okay."

“I know that I can modify my label, but I’m not sure”. He said, hesitantly.

King’s head snapped up. “Hey, I know that line. That’s a Mek line. You’ve been talking to Mek! You told Mek before you told me?!”

“He has that ace pin!”

“Okay. Yeah. But still! You could have talked to me about it. I wouldn’t have pressured you to shower together and stuff if I had known…”

“I’m not upset about that. Really."

“Then what is it exactly that is bothering you?”

“I’m not used to being attracted to people sexually. It’s never really been my thing."

King nodded in understanding and took Ram’s hands into his own. “If having sex is something that you never want to do, that’s perfectly fine. If you ever want to try, that’s also just fine. What’s not fine is that fact that my plant children haven’t been watered yet today!”

Ram turned away to hide his laughter.

“I’m serious! Look at them! Just a little misting, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Ram put his face in his hands, not daring to see the look of sincerity on King’s face.

“In all seriousness though, I am glad that you told me."

Ram looked him in the eyes and smiled. “Thank you."

King smiled back at him. “Dude, I’m starving. Can we eat now?”

Ram brought over their plates and King took a bite immediately.

“They’re cold." Ram looked up at him. “The eggs."

Ram let out an exasperated sigh as he took their plates back to the kitchen, King snickering to himself as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading this fic and I hope you liked it! Please stay healthy and safe 🥰


End file.
